


Canciones de karoke

by YachiruFuusuke



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M, OT2017, Oneshot, Ricky - Freeform, Sexo, Smut, Threesome, madre mía, qué nervios, ragoney - Freeform, rickoney - Freeform, rickoul, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YachiruFuusuke/pseuds/YachiruFuusuke
Summary: El verano en Madrid a veces resulta aburrido.Raoul y Agoney consiguen hacerlo un poco más divertido. Ricky no puede evitar dejarse llevar.





	Canciones de karoke

**Author's Note:**

> A ver, por favor.
> 
> 1) He decidido subir esto porque me gusta cómo ha quedado y porque estoy un poco harta de que seamos una mojigatas en este fandom.  
> 2) Esto tiene un candado por una razón. No. Lo. Saques. De. Aquí.  
> 3) Dependiendo de la acogida que tenga, valoraré llevarlo a Wattpad.  
> 4) Por si no has leído los tags, ES UN ONESHOT DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO ENTRE RICKY, RAOUL Y AGONEY. Os aseguro que nada raro ni horroroso, pero si os molesta o no os gusta absteneros de leerlo y de dejar comentarios turbios. No lo toleraré.
> 
> 5)Agoney, esto es para ti: no lo leas, por el amor de dios. Por favor te lo pido. Lluis, tú tampoco.
> 
> Es ficción, de verdad. Espero que os guste.

El verano en Madrid a veces resulta aburrido.

No hay playa, las piscinas están llenas – lo que provoca que no haya privacidad – y la mayoría de los transeúntes son turistas. Por eso, Agoney y Raoul duermen todo el día hasta que alguien les propone un plan lo suficientemente bueno para sacarlos de casa, cuando el sol se ha escondido y las estrellas reinan en el cielo de la capital.

Esta noche ese alguien es Ricky, que se empeña en llevarlos al karaoke de siempre. A pesar de las quejas por no abusar de su voz, Raoul consigue que Agoney acepte, lo que les lleva al momento presente, donde los tres caminan hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

Las risas y bromas secretas son lo más predominante en la conversación: tres amigos que se conocen desde hace poco pero han vivido tantas cosas juntas que se sienten como amigos de la infancia. Agoney y Raoul no frenan su cariño delante de mallorquín, que rueda los ojos en broma ante las caricias mal disimuladas y las sonrisas demasiado enamoradas.

Sin embargo, esa noche parece especial. Puede que sea debido a que es martes, que no hay tantos transeúntes como en fin de semana. O quizás porque el ambiente es fresco, lo que permite que la contaminación se disipe y las estrellas les alumbren el camino. De todas formas, hoy parece que la noche promete.

El rubio se muerde el labio, preocupado por cierto asunto, aunque sonríe segundos después tras quitarle importancia en su cabeza. Agoney nunca se enfadaría con él por eso.

Prescinden de cerveza y eligen agua, pues no pueden permitirse perder el control. Y empiezan suave: alguna de las Spice Girls, Mariah Carey, canciones de verbena de pueblo. Pero Agoney no puede resistirse y, con un guiño, escoge Love on the brain. Y no importa las veces que ambos chicos lo vean: siempre consigue ponerlos cachondos.

Los ojos oscuros viajan de un rostro a otro, y la sonrisa de medio lado perfectamente ensayada provoca dos jadeos contenidos. Y empieza a hacer calor.

Ricky mira a Raoul de reojo y Raoul trata de no ponerse nervioso, pero sabe que sus pantalones están abultados y que está comenzando a tener una erección. Disimuladamente, y mientras el canario se magrea con el pie de micro, se gira para mirar los ojos azules, clavados en la figura de su novio.

\- Joder, Ricky.

\- Raoul, yo no…

\- Calla. No tienes ni idea.

La canción termina con miel luchando contra mar, y Raoul se aparta solo para coger el micro que le tiende su chico con un gesto que no quiere pararse a interpretar. No se lo piensa dos veces y, en diez segundos, Bang Bang está sonando en el local casi desierto.

Y él también sabe follarse a un pie de micro.

Observa a Ricky sudando, intentando (sin éxito) no comérselo con los ojos y a Agoney mucho más desinhibido, acariciándose el abdomen en dirección descendente.

Se esfuerza, pero no lo parece. Es esa dejadez ensayada, esa sonrisa de suficiencia y esa batida de ojos que tanto le ha costado perfeccionar, pero que sabe que siempre le consigue lo que desea.  Es saber cuándo ponerse de lado, dejar que sus piernas torneadas se marquen a través de la fina tela del pantalón y cuándo  girarse y sonreír al pillar los dos pares de ojos comiéndoselo entero.

Porque habría que estar loco para no hacerlo.

El rubio termina la canción mirando hacia arriba, dejando ver las gotas de sudor recorrer su cuello y su mandíbula. Y cuando se baja del pequeño escenario, Agoney no le da tiempo a respirar, pues le come la boca como si no estuvieran en un espacio público.

\- Joder, Raoul. Joder.

Raoul señala con la cabeza a Ricky, ligeramente apartado de ellos y apoyado en la barra, y Agoney le mira preguntándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ago… por favor.

\- Por favor, ¿qué?

\- Joder…

El canario rodea su espalda y comienza a besarle el cuello, y Raoul sabe que el mallorquín se los come con la mirada, y su polla está tan dura que va a explotar.

\- Estoy muy cachondo.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Raoul frota su trasero contra la entrepierna de Agoney y gime bajito.

\- Fóllame.

\- Atrévete a pedir lo que quieres y te lo daré, Raoul.

Un suspiro, un roce de caderas y las manos de Agoney acariciando su abdomen son suficientes para que Raoul diga en voz alta lo que tantos meses lleva callando.

\- Quiero que Ricky me folle.

\- Buen chico.

Ambos se acercan al mayor con pasos cortos y lentos, y Ricky se siente morir cuando Raoul se aprieta contra él, permitiéndole sentir su excitación.

\- ¿Raoul?

\- Ricky…

\- Ricky, bésalo.

La orden de Agoney le pilla desprevenido, pero el rubio le mira como si fuera un oasis y él llevara días viajando por el desierto, así que acaricia su barbilla mientras el canario le toquetea los brazos.

\- Mierda, ¿estáis seguros?

Raoul bufa. No ha estado más seguro en su vida. Se lanza a los labios del mayor con urgencia y, pronto, el beso es un lío de lenguas y manos apretando más allá de la cintura. Agoney coge las de Ricky y las lleva al culo de su novio, donde masajea con fuerza.

\- Vamos. Aquí no – dice, entre besos.

Los tres salen del local y no caminan demasiado hasta que vuelven a chocar contra una pared, esta vez Agoney besando al mayor mientras Raoul los mira, mordiéndose el labio. Y es que no hay nada que le ponga más que ver a su novio gemir cuando le agarra el culo y lo domina por completo. Se une a ellos besándole el cuello y logrando que ambos lo abracen, pero pronto se separan para seguir caminando.

La casa de Ricky está cerca, y el portal es el único testigo de una nueva sesión de besos hasta que consiguen subir las escaleras y adentrarse en la habitación del isleño.

Agoney se sienta en un pequeño sofá mientras observa cómo la camiseta de ambos desaparece, así que decide quitarse la suya también. Raoul está tan excitado que suplica:

\- Desnúdate, por favor.

Y Ricky claudica. Se quita prenda por prenda hasta que  queda completamente desnudo, su erección imponente en medio de la habitación. Mira a Agoney, y este asiente.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Raoul clava las rodillas en el suelo. Las piernas desnudas de Ricky se estiran delante de él, llenas de un vello tan masculino que le pone aún más cachondo. Su polla rebota dentro del pantalón.

Dirige la mirada a Agoney, que se acaricia la erección – ahora fuera de su ropa interior – perezosamente, aún recostado en el sillón de la esquina, sus ojos negros bien abiertos.

\- Chúpasela.

Es todo lo que necesita.

Con un gemido, acaricia los muslos delgados y fuertes de Ricky, que suspira y le toquetea el pelo. Tira de él hasta que vuelve a ponerse de pie y tiene el pecho del chico frente a su cara, y se relame los labios.

El mayor reclama su boca una vez más, lamiendo como si llevara meses pensando en cómo devorarlo. Raoul le deja hacer, completamente excitado y deseoso de sentirse invadido. Ricky le sujeta los brazos para que no le toque, para que no tenga ninguna oportunidad de controlar el beso. Y él no tiene ningún problema al respecto, puesto que el de ojos azules besa con la pericia de quien ha besado muchas bocas.

\- Pórtate bien, rubio.

Raoul asiente frenéticamente y no retiene el gemido que se escapa de su pecho cuando se vuelve a arrodillar. La polla de Ricky está dura, es ancha y larga, quizá tanto como la de Agoney. No se para a pensarlo porque se le hace la boca agua.

Saca la lengua fuera de la boca, sin moverse aún, esperando a que el chico le suelte los mechones de pelo para comenzar. Pero no sucede.

Oye cómo Agoney se levanta y su cuerpo se tensa.

Ve cómo las manos morenas acarician todo el torso del mallorquín a la vez que el canario se pega a la espalda de este, y descienden lentamente hasta jugar con el vello que rodea su ombligo. Suben una vez más para jugar con sus pezones y a Raoul se le cae un poco de saliva en sus propios vaqueros.

Cuando las manos vuelven a bajar, esta vez rodean la polla del mayor y bombean un par de veces, comprobando su excitación.

-Mmmhm… Dios, Ricky-Ri, tienes una polla perfecta para chupar.

El aludido gime, Raoul también. Agoney sigue bombeando.

\- Está caliente, y durísima, y es suave. Te la comería con todo lo que tengo, te lo juro – susurra en su oído.

Raoul sigue con la boca abierta, la lengua humedeciendo sus labios, la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás porque Ricky no le suelta.

\- ¿Quieres sentirla, Raoul?

El rubio asiente. O lo intenta, porque antes de que se dé cuenta tiene la erección del mallorquín encima de su cara, la mano de Agoney sujetándola por la base. Abre la boca y saca la lengua, ensalivándola, intentando meterla entre sus labios.

\- ¡Ago!

Agoney ríe. Está cachondísimo. Restriega su pene entre las nalgas del chico mayor a la vez que mete la punta de la polla de este en la boca de Raoul.

\- Míralo, joder… - murmura.

\- Ago, tiene los labios gordísimos.

\- Chupa, Raoul.

Y Raoul obedece. Juega con la lengua a la vez que mueve la cabeza adelante y atrás, e ignora las arcadas que su cuerpo produce cuando la polla de Ricky sigue creciendo y le ahoga al chocar contra la garganta. Siente los labios tan estirados que le duelen, pero le encanta la sensación.

Por eso mismo, protesta cuando Agoney se la saca.

\- ¡Ago!

La siente chocar contra su mejilla, primero suave y luego más fuerte, Ricky gime al ver cómo la cara de rasgos perfectos se mancha de saliva y presemen y, cuando Raoul enrojece, el calor contra su pene hace que una oleada de placer recorra su cuerpo.

Agoney cambia de mejilla y golpea dos veces más, el rubio con los ojos cerrados y su propia polla a punto de explotar. La siguiente vez, la siente en el centro de su cara.

\- Ricky, da un paso.

El mallorquín, temblando, hace lo que Agoney le susurra en su oído.

\- Cómele los huevos.

Todos gimen cuando Raoul lame los pelos y luego chupa, absorbiendo uno de sus testículos dentro de su boca para luego soltarlo con un sonido hueco. Agoney comienza a pajear a Ricky a un ritmo tan lento como tortuoso, y con la mano libre pellizca uno de sus pezones. El más pequeño cambia de testículo, su lengua esta vez llegando al escroto.

\- Joder, Agoney, es guarrísimo.

\- Lo es, te vas a sorprender. Es una puta.

Raoul gime con los dos huevos de Ricky en la boca, llena y tan abierta que su piel tira. Lame, succiona y juega con la piel arrugada. Siente el peso de los testículos encima de su cara, y Ricky se mueve para pasarlos por su nariz, llenando su rostro de más saliva.

-  Date la vuelta.

Ricky se separa de nuevo y obedece, quedando frente a Agoney. Le besa, mandando él gracias a su altura y a las ganas que tiene de comerle la boca, y el canario se deja. Las manos del mayor aprietan el culo y tiran de él hasta que la tela del calzoncillo choca con su erección chorreante.

Agoney retira la última prenda de su cuerpo con la gracia propia de un bailarín, y vuelve a besar a Ricky. Cuando tiene la lengua del mallorquín domada, alarga su mano derecha hasta topar la cabeza de Raoul, y tira hacia delante de ella.

El menor comprende, y entierra su cara entre las nalgas del chico, que chilla por el placer sorpresivo.

\- Cómeselo, Raoul…

Aunque no sea algo que acostumbre a hacer, los labios y la lengua de Raoul no tienen reparo en lamer, escupir y dilatar el orificio del chico, que no puede evitar temblar cuando siente que Agoney se arrodilla.

Y entonces, ocurre.

El canario traga saliva una sola vez antes de meterse la polla en la boca, y sin preámbulos hace que su nariz toque el pubis sin afeitar.

Todo es demasiado caliente, demasiado húmedo, demasiado excitante. Raoul es consciente de lo que está pasando y lame más rápido, como queriendo compensar el placer de Ricky. No lo consigue, porque Agoney le está comiendo la polla como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Por algo tiene una reputación.

Chupa y chupa hasta el fondo, traga el presemen y le pajea mientras le mira a los ojos. Apoya la punta en sus labios y la rodea con la lengua mientras susurra:

\- Raoul, ven. A gatas.

Y Raoul va.

Cuando Ricky tiene a los dos chicos arrodillados delante de sí, sonríe. Está viviendo una fantasía que no se va a volver a repetir en la vida, y piensa disfrutarlo. Se la agarra y empieza a acariciar delante de los dos pares de ojos que le miran expectantes.

\- ¿Vais a compartirla? ¿Vais a compartir mi polla?

Le encanta. Apoya una mano en la cabeza del canario y otra en la del catalán, animándoles a hacerlo. Raoul vuelve a gemir y delinea la vena del lateral con la lengua, recogiendo en el glande todas las secreciones. Agoney le mira un solo segundo hasta comenzar lamer la otra parte, desde los huevos hasta el tronco.

\- Eso es, joder…

Las lenguas de los chicos se juntan con la polla de Ricky en medio, y de vez en cuando Raoul se la mete hasta la garganta mientras Agoney juega con sus testículos. Son grandes y están llenos, por lo que se dedica a tirar suavemente y sentir su peso entre los dedos.

Cuando intercambian los papeles y es el canario el que se come su polla, Raoul aprovecha para mirarlo, pues la garganta del chico se estira y es él mismo el que se da bofetadas con la polla de Ricky.

Observa el pene de su novio, casi tan duro como el de mayor, y lo acaricia sin permiso. Agoney gime con la erección en la boca y Ricky está a punto de correrse.

\- Ago, Ago… - suplica el rubio mientras le besa el cuello – Déjame comértela a ti también…

Agoney es débil, así que se incorpora con un poco de dificultad y las rodillas muy rojas. Ricky lo coge de la cintura y lo besa, diciéndole con la boca que ha sido espectacular. Están tan enfrascados que no sienten a Raoul hasta que se cuela en medio de sus cuerpos, aún arrodillado, con una polla en cada mano.

Chupa la punta de la de Agoney, tan conocida  que se desliza con facilidad entre sus labios, y se oye un gruñido. Mientras tanto, masajea la de Ricky, que interrumpe el beso para mirar hacia abajo, justo cuando el más pequeño cambia su boca.

Ahora tiene la del mayor entre sus labios y Agoney embiste contra su mejilla, casi ahogándole entre tanta piel. Raoul está lleno de saliva y semen, pero poco le importa cuando siente una bofetada y se atraganta con la erección de Ricky.

\- Las dos a la vez, joder.

Se la saca para poder hablar, y entonces mira las dos pollas que tiene delante, grandes y gruesas, y gime.

\- Folladme la boca.

Es Agoney el que le sujeta el pelo y le estira una de las comisuras de la boca, metiendo primero la punta de su pene y dirigiendo la polla de Ricky con la mano hasta introducir la suya también.

A Raoul le tira la boca, no sabe qué hacer y siente que el aire no le entra, pero le encanta. No le entran más que los dos glandes en la boca, pero parece ser suficiente para los chicos, que aprovechan para besarse entre gemidos.

Ricky aprieta el culo de Agoney entre sus dedos y, a pesar de que la postura es un poco incómoda, es suficiente para llevarle al límite.

\- Me voy a correr, joder…

\- Córrete.

\- Fóllale la boca a Raoul.

Agoney obedece, sujetando mejor su pelo y moviendo sus caderas lentamente, sabiendo que Raoul lo disfruta más así, su polla llenando centímetro a centímetro toda su cavidad bucal. El chico le lame los huevos, la punta, se la mete hasta el fondo y se acaricia sus propios pezones, tan excitado que necesita alguna estimulación.

Ricky se acerca por un lateral, bombeando su pene con fuerza y rapidez mientras que Agoney sigue con las embestidas, y el rubio cierra los ojos, pues sabe lo que viene.

Siente el semen del mayor por sus mejillas, el puente de la nariz y el párpado izquierdo, pero no para de chupar hasta que Agoney saca su polla y recoge la corrida con la punta. La apoya en sus labios y dice:

\- Límpiala.

Raoul obedece. Está apunto de correrse en los pantalones cuando saborea el semen de Ricky en la polla de Agoney, fuerte y salado. Siente unas manos recorrer su abdomen desnudo y unos labios chocando contra su cuello.

\- Cómo la chupas, Raoulito…

Agoney da una embestida final y se la saca por completo. A Raoul le duele la mandíbula y las piernas, así que deja caer su cuerpo sobre el de Ricky, a su espalda, que le ayuda a levantarse mientras sigue haciendo marcas en su cuello.

Sonríe.

\- Buen chico –murmura Agoney.

Le besa con pasión y sin exigencias, sabiendo que está cansado pero con ganas de mucho más, y le permite a Ricky limpiar los pocos restos de semen y saliva que quedan en su cara con un par de dedos. Luego, el rubio le coge la mano y los lleva a su boca, donde los lame y los chupa hasta dejarlos impolutos.

\- Se me está poniendo dura otra vez.

\- Genial – dice, su voz ronca y más grave de lo normal por el abuso en su garganta -, porque necesito más.

Agoney ríe y lame la parte libre de su cuello, y el catalán se siente en el cielo. Tiene los dos hombres más atractivos de España comiéndoselo, besándolo, tocándolo. Sus pezones están erguidos y necesita quitarse los pantalones, pero espera hasta que el de ojos azules desabrocha el botón y Agoney tira de ellos hacia abajo, liberándolo también de sus calzoncillos.

Se gira para quedar frente al de ojos azules y le besa, desnudo y excitado como nunca, exigiéndole con la boca aliviar la tensión. Los labios de Raoul son ya gruesos de por sí, pero ahora, después de haberse comido dos pollas, están rojos, hinchados y algo doloridos. Ricky se los muerde hasta hacerle jadear, pero no es eso lo que provoca que un grito se cuele en el beso.

Son las manos de Agoney, que han azotado su culo desnudo sin piedad y por sorpresa.

\- Así que con que esas tenemos… - murmura el canario cuando los dos chicos dejan de besarse – Ponte a cuatro patas en la cama y enséñale a Ricky lo travieso que eres.

Sonrojado, Raoul da un par de pasos marcha atrás hasta que comprende que no se librará del castigo, y se coloca rápidamente en la posición indicada. Así, ambos chicos pueden ver el final del plug rosa que rodea su ano.

Un nuevo azote le hace gemir.

\- No te dije que te lo pusieras esta noche, zorra – dice Agoney, un tono oscuro en sus palabras -. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

No responde, y se gana un nuevo azote.

\- Raoulito… - es la voz de Ricky, susurrada y sensual, la que le habla ahora – ¿Has estado perreándome en un karaoke con un puto dildo metido por el culo?

\- S-Sólo es un plug…

Ricky sonríe. Saca de golpe el juguete, probando un grito y observando cómo el ano del catalán se contrae debido a la sensación de vacío. Es pequeño y con forma ovalada, de metal. Ricky es consciente de que es de los que más pesan, por lo que Raoul lo ha utilizado para sentirse lleno y ser consciente de ello toda la noche.

\- Eres una puta… No puedes tener el culo vacío, ¿no? – Con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, recorre el contorno de su agujero, dilatado y dispuesto. Raoul gime sin control, el pecho pegado a las sábanas. De esa forma, no se da cuenta de cómo Agoney se ha ido moviendo hasta quedar sentado delante de su cabeza, con las piernas abiertas y la polla dura pegada al abdomen.

\- Ricky… Métemelos… Los dedos…

El mallorquín, disfrutando como nunca, le hace sufrir un poco más. Vuelve a estar tan excitado que le duele la polla, pero eso es secundario ahora.

Rodea una y otra vez el agujero de Raoul, metiendo de vez en cuando tan solo la punta del dedo índice.

\- Quiero ver cómo preparas a Agoney, porque me lo voy a follar. Me lo voy a follar delante de ti, Raoul.

Agoney gime y se desliza en la cama hasta quedar tumbado con las piernas abiertas pegadas al pecho, y Raoul protesta brevemente. No demasiado, pues en seguida está lamiendo el agujero del canario.

\- Raoul, Raoul… - chilla.

Solo se oyen sus gemidos desesperados y el sonido húmedo de su lengua al chocar contra la piel de Agoney, cada vez más mojada. La pasa una y otra vez de arriba abajo desde el perineo hasta el ano y viceversa, aspirando su olor y saboreándole. Hace ya tiempo que no se lo comía a Agoney, y la verdad es que no recordaba que fuera tan placentero.

Escupe en su orificio y mete la punta de la lengua mientras Ricky le mira fijamente y empuja su cabeza con la mano que no juega en su trasero.

\- Agoney, junta bien las piernas y levántalas más – dice el mayor.

El canario obedece, sintiéndose completamente expuesto ante los dos hombres que más cachondo le han puesto en su vida y, por esa misma razón, grita un poquito cuando Raoul comienza a dilatarlo con un dedo.

Pronto entra el segundo, estirándolo aún más y logrando que se sonroje al ver la mirada de Ricky clavada ahí, relamiéndose los labios como si estuviera a punto de apartar a Raoul de un empujón y comerle el culo hasta que se corriera con tan solo ese estímulo.

El chico hace lo que puede, lamiendo y dilatándolo con tres dedos, su barbilla llena de saliva y sus ojos mirando fijamente el agujero que aprieta su mano. Sin embargo, cuando Ricky mete un dedo dentro de él, se mueve con fuerza, haciendo que Agoney tiemble y gima más fuerte.

\- Dios… Estás listo… Estás listo y todavía no te voy a follar. Me voy a follar a tu novio.

Apartándolo con más bien poca delicadeza, Ricky se desliza hasta quedar tumbado encima del moreno, que pega sus piernas al pecho con una mano mientras que, con la otra, agarra la polla del mayor y la lleva a su culo.

\- Sí, sí… Joder.

La erección del mallorquín palpita contra su agujero, deseando meterse dentro y sentirle, y a Agoney se le escapa un poco de saliva por las comisuras de los labios.

Le deja meter la punta ante la mirada envidiosa de Raoul, que se toquetea a su lado imaginándose que no son sus dedos los que lo estiran.

Y entonces, se lo folla lentamente, metiendo poco a poco su longitud. Agoney gime como el pasivo que es, sintiendo después de tantos meses a alguien dentro de sí. Da media docena de embestidas extremadamente lentas, sin apartar la vista del agujero enrojecido y completamente abierto por su polla, visible debido a que sujeta con sus manos las nalgas del canario.

\- Ven, Raoul, ven – lo llama el mayor.

El chico se arrastra hacia la pareja sin sacar los dos dedos de su interior, y el de ojos azules rompe la conexión para ofrecerle la polla, que Raoul no duda en meterse en la boca. Se la traga hasta el fondo ante los dos pares de ojos que le miran fijamente, y Ricky tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir sin control.

\- Ta gusta tanto mi polla que no puedes dejar de chuparla, ¿eh? – ríe entre dientes.

Raoul ni siquiera contesta, demasiado concentrado en usar su boca para complacer a ambos hombres, alternando entre lamer el agujero de su novio y comerse la polla de su amigo. Se permite a sí mismo tirar levemente de ella para volver a penetrar a Agoney con tan solo el glande, fascinado por el agujero abierto de su novio y sus gemidos de placer. Cuando vuele a sacarla para chuparla de nuevo, Ricky gime extasiado.

Empuja la cabeza del pequeño hacia sí y mira a Agoney, que le sonríe de medio lado. Ambos asienten.

Agoney se incorpora sobre sus rodillas para tener acceso a los dos cuerpos y, tras dejar un beso en la boca de Ricky, ayuda a Raoul levantarse.

\- Quiero que vea cómo me cabalgas.

El rubio jadea y empuja a Agoney para que se tumbe, colocándose rápidamente a horcajadas sobre él. El de ojos azules les mira sentado en la cama, acariciándose lentamente.

Es Raoul el que lleva una de sus manos atrás, introduciendo en su culo dos dedos por puro placer, pues todos saben que está perfectamente preparado. Luego, coge la polla de Agoney y mira por encima del hombro al mallorquín.

Se desliza por la polla de su novio mientras observa los gestos de Ricky, que agarra con muchas más fuerza de la necesaria su erección. Gime sin control y con la boca abierta, sintiendo sus paredes abrirse y saciando – levemente – su hambre de una buena polla.

Empieza a mover las caderas cuando tan solo ha descendido la mitad, arriba y abajo, follándose con tan solo el glande porque sabe que así Ricky puede observar mucho mejor cómo su culo rebota.

Sin embargo, pronto necesita más, así que con mucha paciencia y contención, se clava hasta el fondo la polla de su chico, que arquea la espalda y gime apretando sus caderas. Opta ahora por moverse en círculos mientras separa sus nalgas con las manos y se da un azote en la derecha, sabiendo que quedará de un bonito y brillante color rojo.

\- Mmmm – gime el mallorquín -. Pon las manos en la nuca, cabálgalo tan solo con la fuerza de tus piernas.

Agoney gime y abre los ojos para observar cómo su novio acata la orden con una sonrisa que se deshace en gemidos, cada músculo de sus piernas dibujándose a través de la piel debido al esfuerzo que está realizando.

Detrás de él, Ricky se pajea con tanta intensidad que pronto se correrá, pero no puede evitarlo al ver el enorme culo de Raoul chocar contra las piernas de Agoney. Con un suspiro, deja de tocarse y gatea hasta que queda a su espalda. Palmea dos veces la nalga izquierda y Raoul pierde el ritmo, pero no importa.

Ricky lleva sus manos a los pezones del rubio y le come el cuello, marcando un territorio que, por una noche, es suyo.

\- He pensado… - dice, y acaricia un poco más su culo – He pensado que creo que necesitas más ahí dentro, que podemos conseguir estirarte como te lo mereces, ¿sabes?

Agoney fija sus ojos en los azules, ahora casi grises, y grita de placer cuando comprende a lo que se refiere. Raoul sigue cabalgando lentamente, aunque para al sentir el dedo del mayor rodeando su agujero estirado por la polla de Agoney.

\- ¿Q-Qué?

\- Raoul, cariño – el canario se incorpora sin salir de su interior para acariciarle los labios - ¿quieres dos pollas dentro de ti?

El chico duda, pero un tiró en sus pezones y la boca de Agoney reclamando la suya le hace asentir, olvidándose de toda vergüenza.

\- Pues échate sobre Agoney, vamos.

Obedeciéndolo, los chicos se recuestan de tal forma que el culo de Raoul queda totalmente a la vista, y Ricky saca la erección del moreno para observar la dilatación que el pequeño ha conseguido.

Da un par de golpes con la polla del chico justo ahí, escuchando el chasquido de la humedad, y vuelve a metérsela, solo la punta. Raoul y Agoney se besan con pasión, comiéndose las bocas y acariciándose los cuerpos mientras el mallorquín va a por más lubricante.

Cuando vuelve, Raoul se balancea para follarse a sí mismo, sin separarse de la boca que le reclama pero a la vez incapaz de no estarse quieto. Ricky sonríe. Deja un azote fuerte en su culo y aprovecha el gemido para empezar a delinear de nuevo su ano.

El pequeño tiembla ante la sensación, y Agoney mete una mano entre sus dos cuerpos para poder tocar su polla por fin. Eso le distrae lo suficiente como para no quejarse cuando un par de dedos se deslizan en su interior junto con la polla del canario, pero sí los nota cuando el mayor comienza a moverlos.

\- Eso es, Raoulito. Lo estás haciendo perfecto.

\- Te vamos a llenar el culo de leche, cariño, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Y Raoul asiente frenéticamente, lanzándose a por los pezones de Agoney cuando un tercer dedo acompaña a los otros dos. Se siente tan estirado que el dolor se confunde con el placer y, sin embargo, sus pezones están tan duros como su polla, deseosa de todo lo que está por sentir.

\- Está listo, Ago. Joder…

\- Vale. Raoul levántate. Te vamos a follar de pie.

Es Ricky el que tiene que cogerlo en volandas y sujetarlo para que no se caiga pero, cuando sus pies tocan el suelo, en seguida le pide que lo cargue en brazos. El mallorquín claudica, dejando que sus lenguas bailen juntas mientras que las piernas de Raoul se enredan en sus caderas y Agoney se acerca a su espalda, rodeándole la cintura.

\- Tú primero, Ago.

El chico asiente, tirando del cuerpo del más pequeño para que apoye parte de su peso en su torso y así poder manejarlo mejor. Vuelve a introducirse dentro del agujero que palpita por atención, obteniendo un gemido de puro placer.

Raoul mantiene los ojos abiertos, aunque con dificultad, y pasa sus manos por los grandes brazos de Ricky. Se siente tan vulnerable entre esos dos hombres que eso le pone aún más cachondo, y sabe que le queda muy poco para correrse.

Agoney da un par de embestida y comprueba que el chico está listo, así que le pide a Ricky que le penetre también. Comienza a hacerlo muy lentamente, logrando introducir la punta tras un par de intentos, y Raoul empieza a gritar.

\- ¡JODER!

\- Raoul, cielo – gime el de ojos azules -. Eres tan estrecho… Te vamos a destrozar.

\- ¡SÍ, SÍ!

Y es que, a pesar del dolor, su agujero se siente por fin lleno por completo, así que aprieta para succionar la polla del mallorquín dentro. Agoney, a su espalda, gime mientras le agarra con fuerza la cintura.

Y entonces, comienza el vaivén.

Ambos isleños se ponen de acuerdo para entrar y salir a la vez, aumentando la sensación de plenitud del pequeño. Y, aunque sea lento y tortuoso, es justo lo necesario. Raoul se recrea en el sudor de los brazos que lo sujetan, en los bíceps formados que le levantan y lo atrapan. Está en el paraíso y le están destrozando el culo de tal manera que solo puede sentir placer.

Los otros dos, por su parte, sienten sus pollas rozarse dentro de la estrecha cavidad, lo que los lleva aún más al límite.

Se besan: los tres a la vez, o dos mientras el otro mira, pero no dejan de hacerlo. Todo alcanza un nuevo nivel cuando Raoul arquea la espalda y las dos pollas se clavan aún más dentro de él.

Grita. Grita como nunca ha gritado, anunciando un orgasmo inminente.

\- ¡ME CORRO, JODER!

\- Córrete, Raoulito. Vamos.

La voz ronca de Ricky y sus ojos azules mirándolo con hambre son suficientes para que su cuerpo se estremezca y convulsione en los brazos de los hombres que lo sujetan. Su polla, sin casi haber sido tocada, explota hasta que todo su torso está lleno de semen y sus huevos están completamente vacíos.

Y la visión del chico corriéndose como nunca y dejándose caer entre sus cuerpos es suficiente para llevar a los mayores al límite.

Agoney se corre primero, de puntillas para clavarse por completo en el interior de su chico, llenándolo de leche. Ricky, al sentir el calor rodeando su sexo y Raoul acariciando sus pezones, explota justo después.

Les cuesta no derrumbarse ahí mismo, pero ambos quieren comprobar algo y por eso llevan a Raoul a la cama, donde lo colocan a cuatro patas. Así, su agujero completamente abierto queda expuesto, y pueden ver cómo sus corridas se escurren fuera de él.

\- Ago, ¿puedo? – cuestiona el mayor, haciendo un gesto.

El canario asiente, y se tumba boca arriba al lado de Raoul mientras el otro chico recoger con dos dedos parte del semen que sale de su agujero y lo lleva a la boca del rubio, que la abre sin rechistar.

\- Eso es, joder. Cómetelo bien. Es todo tuyo.

Raoul saborea los dedos mientras Ricky se tumba a su otro lado y así, ambos pueden observar cómo el rubio pasa sus manos por su torso para luego lamer su propia esencia.

Acto seguido, cae rendido sobre la cama.

Agoney besa su espalda hasta llegar a sus piernas, que acaricia con ternura, tratando de relajarlas mientras Ricky juguetea dándole pequeños piquitos.

Y Raoul se queda dormido así: boca abajo y totalmente saciado, con su agujero siendo masajeado por el hombre de su vida y sus labios siendo mimados por el hombre que más cachondo le ha puesto.

Al final, salir esa noche sí mereció la pena.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buenoooo ¡qué nervios!  
> Espero que os haya gustado... Me gustaría leer vuestras opiniones, como siempre.
> 
> ¡Un beso!


End file.
